Lunático y Retorcido
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Podían ser hermanos, gemelos, pero su necesidad iba más allá. ¿Qué importaba que actuaran lunática y retorcidamente? BDSM, Slash. contenido Maduro, dentro todas las advertencias.


Título: Lunático y Retorcido  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Lysander Scamander/Lorcan Scamander  
Rating: NC-17  
Time-line: Séptimo año de los gemelos, Futura generación (ellos tienen la misma edad que Albus y Scorpius)  
Género: PWP, smut  
Advertencias: Sexo explícito, slash, twincest, BDSM con muchísimo sadomasoquismo y D/s, figging, bondage, infidelidad, uso de butt plugs y perversiones varias.  
Palabras: 4050~

Resumen: _**Podían ser hermanos, gemelos, pero su necesidad iba más allá. ¿Qué importaba que actuaran lunática y retorcidamente?**__**  
**_Beta: lyeth (**lyeth**)

NdA: regalo para Luni (**a_lunatica**), quien hace un millón de años me había pedido un fic de esta pareja, y como sé que últimamente también te ha dado por el BDSM pues se lo agregué, espero que realmente lo disfrutes y sino, ya sabes, siempre puedes pedir vale otro :). Besos y una feliz Navidad para ti!!

* * *

Lorcan era un chico no _común_. Su padre decía que era idéntico a su madre, con ese delicado pelo rubio y esos ojos de aspecto soñador que podían pasar de largo por sobre todo lo real.

Lo cierto es que todo el mundo lo consideraba raro, y lo sabía. No acostumbraba conversar mucho con nadie, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de casa en Ravenclaw. Con el único que hablaba de vez en cuando, era con Scorpius Malfoy, sólo porque luego de compartir dormitorio durante siete años era imposible no hacerlo.

Sus pasos sonaban acompasados y mullidos con el borde de su túnica, apenas resonaban en el amplio corredor, sintiendo el viento susurrar en sus oídos y los nargles enredarse en su pelo. Su mamá siempre le decía que le gustaba cómo combinaban los pequeños insectos verde-azulados con sus mechones rubios; su papá sólo sonreía, negando ligeramente, y su hermano... su hermano clavaba sus ojos fríos y duros en los suyos, susurrando "Lindos adornos, Lorcan", con esa voz sedosa y profunda, tan similar a la del abuelo Newt.

Su hermano era todo lo que él no era. Era un completo Slytherin, con esas sonrisas sarcásticas y ese aire a seducción que lo rodeaba. Los rumores decían que se había acostado con la mitad de Hogwarts, pero muchos rumores los empezaban los jokypuffs, haciendo que la gente comentara cosas que no eran reales.

Y eso él lo sabía.

Era _su_ hermano, su _gemelo_.

Lo conocía tan bien. Cada uno de sus pequeños gustos, cada pequeña arruga en sus ojos al sonreír.

Al gemir.

Su abuelo Xenophilus decía que aunque ambos eran idénticos físicamente, era realmente fácil distinguirlos por su actitud. Cuando él mismo era silencioso y tranquilo —"pasivo" se burlaba Lysander —, su hermano era arrollador y seductor. Polos completamente opuestos, pero complementarios.

—Lorcan —llamaron tras él. Sonriendo ligeramente, observó a Albus caminar. A veces conversaba con él, aunque el moreno era más amigo de Lysander que de él. Después de todo, ambos chicos eran compañeros de cuarto.

—Hola —susurró, deteniéndose hasta que el menor de los Potter llegó a su lado.

—Hola... Lysander me dijo que te avisara que te espera donde siempre —dijo mientras un ligero tono rosado aparecía en la punta de sus orejas.

—Gracias —respondió con una débil sonrisa asomando en una esquina de sus labios.

Aún podía recordar claramente el sonrojo que había cubierto el rostro del moreno cuando lo encontró en su dormitorio, junto a Lysander. Su hermano no se había percatado de la interrupción, pero él sí, y con una única mirada sombría pudo dejarle en claro a Albus Potter que le convenía no decir nada sobre lo que había visto. Ni siquiera al otro rubio.

Dejándolo ahí, siguió caminando, sin molestarse en saber si el Slytherin lo seguía o no. Su hermano lo buscaba y nunca era bueno hacerlo esperar.

~.~

—Hasta que llegas —susurró Lysander, reclinándose sobre el bello sillón en el que estaba sentado, dejando que Lorcan disfrutara brevemente del espectáculo de verlo tan calmo.

—Se llega en el momento preciso —respondió, haciendo desaparecer sus calcetines y zapatos antes de caminar hasta donde el rubio, dejando que los dedos de sus pies notaran la suave textura de la alfombra que cubría la habitación. Al llegar junto a él, pudo sentir esos fríos ojos atravesar su cuerpo. Arrodillándose lentamente, bajó la mirada hasta observar el dobladillo de la túnica de su hermano.

—Te vi hoy con el estúpido de Saint-Michael... —susurró, estirando un pie mientras Lorcan le desataba los cordones.

—¿Acaso son celos? —dijo, ocultando una sonrisa, tentando su suerte. Amaba cuando Lysander se enfurecía por ellos.

—Como si pudiera sentir celos de alguien como él —respondió, sin cambiar su tono de voz, perfecta máscara de sus pensamientos.

—Pues es mi novio... probablemente eso vale algo —sabía cómo le molestaba al rubio que le recordara la verdad, pero no lo podía evitar. No era algo importante para él mismo —Saint-Michael no le significaba nada—, pero afectaba profundamente a Lysander. Ansiaba el momento en que dejara de actuar con esa fría coraza de indiferencia y empezara a mostrarse como lo hacía cuando estaban solos.

—Cállate —ordenó, estirando la mano hasta enredarla en las delgadas hebras de pelo rubio, jalándolo con fuerza hasta hacer que apoyara el mentón sobre su rodilla, inclinado precariamente frente a él.

Sólo el sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones se podía oír en el dormitorio, mientras sostenían una batalla con sus ojos.

—No quiero oír tu voz por esta noche —susurró Lysander, desviando la mirada, posándola sobre una caja junto al sillón. Agitando su varita, atrajo un collar de cuero con un ancho anillo en el medio. Lorcan no sabía cómo no se había fijado que aún tenía su varita con él; Que la tuviera siempre implicaba un mayor riesgo... y claro, un mayor placer.

Guardando silencio, no queriendo enfadar demasiado a Lysander, inclinó el rostro, dejándolo todo a su disposición.

—Ahora juegas a hacerte el dócil, ¿no? —dijo Lysander, con un tono burlón inundando su voz. Ese tono que era capaz de enviar escalofríos por su espalda y erizarle los vellos de la nuca.

~.~

Colocándose de pie, rodeó la figura arrodillada de Lorcan, sintiendo cómo el deseo empezaba recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que su hermano sólo le permitía a él hacer esto. Nadie más se atrevería a tocarlo... a manejarlo de esta manera, a poseerlo sólo con algunas palabras y tener el completo permiso de hacer lo que se le antojara. Tanto poder y responsabilidad sólo lograban acelerarle aún más la respiración y el corazón.

Enredando nuevamente sus dedos en el pelo rubio de su gemelo, se permitió disfrutar de su textura sedosa, espantando a algunos pequeños nargles de su hogar. Sujetando con fuerza el collar, tomó el mentón de Lorcan hasta que éste estuviera mirándolo fijamente, su cuello completamente extendido en esa posición.

—Abre la boca —susurró, su voz ronca por el deseo, clavando su mirada azul en su hermano. Cuando le obedeció, deslizó con cuidado el anillo, fijándolo tras los dientes, evitando que pudiera cerrar su mandíbula, y abrochando por sobre su nuca las hebillas del collar, dejándolo completamente expuesto, las correas de cuero sonrojando sus mejillas y con los labios algo separados.

Regresando a su sillón, observó analíticamente a Lorcan, deseando saber qué pensamientos recorrían su extraña mente mientras estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a él con un anillo en su boca. Los ojos de su hermano estaban sospechosamente vidriosos, y a pesar de las capas de ropa que aún vestía, podía adivinar la erección que tenía en ese momento.

—Desnúdate —ordenó, cruzando una pierna y entrecerrando los ojos mientras una chimenea aparecía en la habitación. Las llamas hacían un fuerte contraste contra la piel pálida del rubio, mientras una a una iban cayendo las prendas hasta la alfombra.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a su hermano frente a él, tan expuesto como lo deseaba, sintió ese golpe de corriente que lo invadía al saber que nadie lograría realizar lo mismo con Lorcan, aunque lo deseara. Era algo entre ellos. _Único._

~.~

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir la mirada dominante atravesarlo, la necesidad patente en esos ojos. También sentía la manera en que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y cómo el cuero empezaba a forzar el borde de sus labios, dejándole un gusto amargo sobre la lengua, notando con incomodidad cómo la saliva empezaba a juntarse en su boca sin poderla tragar. Sabía que al final de la tarde, Lysander tendría que hacerle varios hechizos curativos si quería salir de la habitación sin marcas sobre sus mejillas.

—Voltéate —murmuró el rubio, mientras registraba la caja junto a él. Frunciendo el ceño brevemente, obedeció, incómodo con lo que Lysander podría querer intentar, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo una oleada de deseo cubrirlo, notando el respingo en su erección al sentir el calor de su hermano tras él—. Extiende tus brazos —dijo, tomándolos y amarrando con firmeza las correas alrededor de sus muñecas, atándolas juntas, forzando sus hombros hasta tenerlo completamente inmóvil, dejando el extremo sujeto al cuero en su nuca.

Probando el rango de movimiento, jaló ligeramente las correas, notando que estaban demasiado tensas, obligándolo a mantener la posición si no quería romperse los labios o quedar con dolor de cuello y hombros durante un par de días.

—Me gusta verte así —siseó Lysander junto a su oído, dejando que su aliento enviara escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Enredando los dedos en su pelo, rozó el borde de las correas en su nuca, descendiendo hasta alcanzar sus muñecas, frotando con algo de fuerza sobre las marcas rojas que empezaban a formarse sobre su piel—. Pero no es suficiente —gruñó, empujándolo por los hombros hasta tener su rostro contra la alfombra—. No soporto verte junto a Saint-Michael, aunque no signifique nada. _No. Lo. Soporto _—dijo, marcando cada palabra con un empujón contra sus hombros, mientras lo forzaba a mantener sus muñecas pegadas a su espalda con su rodilla—. Esta va a ser una lección para que lo aprendas completamente.

Separándose, conjuró algo con su varita, dejando lo que sea que hubiera aparecido a un lado, mientras rozaba con la madera su entrada. Con un siseo realizó el hechizo lubricante, pero no el relajante que estaba esperando.

Gimiendo alrededor del anillo, notó con algo similar a la vergüenza que estaba empezando a mojar la alfombra bajo su mejilla, demasiada saliva que no podía tragarse aunque lo intentara. Una pequeña sombra de miedo y excitación revoloteaba alrededor de su pecho al saber que Lysander estaba realmente furioso con lo de Saint-Michael.

—Desearía que pudieras verte... pero creo que eso sería un premio y por ahora no mereces ninguno —dijo, su voz volviendo al tono frío y controlado que tenía en un principio.

Pudo oír el sonido de su ropa mientras se movía tras suyo y ver por el borde de sus ojos la sombra de su figura, hasta quedar a meros centímetros de su cuerpo.

Jadeando, pudo notar la mano de Lysander posarse sobre una de sus nalgas, separándola firmemente, hasta saber que estaba observando su entrada, probablemente rosada y húmeda con lubricante. Lo que no esperaba era la sensación helada que lo invadió cuando la punta de algo duro empezó a frotarlo. Era ancho y duro— un par de dedos de diámetro al menos—, y frío.

Un gorjeo ahogado dejó sus labios estirados al sentir la dura penetración del rubio, lo que sea que estaba metiéndole, enfriándolo rápidamente por dentro.

—Extraño, ¿cierto? —susurró, mientras seguía forzando el objeto lentamente en su interior, rotándolo cada cierto tiempo, como si buscara que todo en él lo sintiera—. Hace bastante tiempo que deseaba usarlo en ti, pero no fue hasta ahora que encontré el momento preciso.

Deteniéndose por fin, se retiró, dejándolo apoyado sobre la alfombra, sintiendo su cuerpo adaptarse a la cosa en su interior, relajándose un poco al no sentir las manos del rubio forzando la posición de las correas.

—Gírate y ven hasta aquí —susurró, retrocediendo hasta su sillón.

Un tremor lo recorrió, notando el casi dulzor en la voz de Lysander, sabiendo que ese tono sólo significaba que lo peor estaba por venir.

Con algo de esfuerzo, logró enderezarse, mientras un sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas al percibir la saliva ya fría que lo empapaba. Esta era una de las partes que más lo incomodaban, y, sin embargo, era al mismo tiempo una de las cosas que más lo excitaban. ¿Había dicho ya que era raro? _Lunático._

Arrodillado, empezó a avanzar lentamente, sintiendo los músculos de su entrada apretarse alrededor del objeto, notando cómo rápidamente dejaba de sentirse frío, empezando a escocer. Abriendo los ojos ampliamente, pudo notar la sonrisa torcida en los labios de su hermano, mientras golpeaba su rodilla, invitándolo a arrastrarse más rápido.

Adelantando temblorosamente una rodilla, pudo sentir su interior estrecharse sobre la cosa, la sensación de quemazón aumentando con el movimiento. Clavando una mirada algo asustada en su hermano, supo que eso era lo que buscaba desde un principio.

—¿Arde? —preguntó, sonriendo traviesamente mientras abría el cierre de sus pantalones, dejando libre su erección—. Es raíz de jengibre —murmuró, cerrando su puño alrededor de su polla, bombeándola lentamente, observando los ojos llorosos de Lorcan al avanzar y sentirla ardiendo en su interior—. Tiene ese efecto. Hace que tu piel queme y si aprietas los músculos alrededor de ella es mucho peor, ¿cierto?

_Definitivamente_ pensó Lorcan, sintiendo sus rodillas quemarse con el roce de la alfombra y su entrada irritarse a cada paso que daba. Tenía el rostro completamente húmedo entre las lágrimas que no podía evitar derramar y la saliva que caía entre sus labios, mojando su mentón y cuello.

—Te ves hermoso, ¿sabes? —susurró Lysander suavemente cuando llegó hasta su lado, deslizando sus dedos por sobre los labios irritados, acariciando con cuidado el lugar donde estaban tirantes por las correas.

Cerrando brevemente los ojos, se permitió disfrutar de las pequeñas palabras del rubio, guardándolas en un rincón de su mente para recordarlas más tarde. No ocurría tan seguido que Lysander le susurrara cosas como esas, alabándolo por todo lo que hacía, por cómo lucía.

—Acércate —dijo, sentándose un poco más en el borde del sillón, su erección respingando ligeramente—... y tómala.

Inclinándose apuradamente, dejó expuesta su nuca, esperando que el rubio desatara las correas y le permitiera lamerlo cómo correspondía, una pizca de ansiedad en sus movimientos.

—No —aclaró Lysander, sujetándolo por el mentón, dejando que su pulgar recorriera el labio inferior, antes de deslizarlo en el interior de su boca—. Por algo tiene un anillo —dijo, retirando su dedo, sonriendo al sentir la lengua de Lorcan acariciar su yema.

Un débil gemido dejó su garganta, sabiendo lo fácil que sería para Lysander ahogarlo sin querer, empujándose demasiado dentro o no retirándose lo suficiente para dejarlo respirar. Enderezándose, volvió a gemir con la quemazón olvidada de la raíz de jengibre en su interior. _Joder._ Eran demasiados estímulos y podía a su desatendida erección rogar por algún roce que le permitiera correrse o que al menos le diera algo de alivio.

—Ven —susurró Lysander, guiando la punta de su erección hasta los labios entreabiertos de su gemelo, penetrando la húmeda cavidad lentamente, dejando que se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Cerrando los ojos, se permitió disfrutar del peso suave sobre su lengua. No podía hacer mucho más que frotar con ella y dejar que Lysander lo utilizara. Era casi como ser una de esas muñecas inflables muggles, tiradas por ahí y listas para ser usadas cuando lo quisiera él.

Con cada movimiento al inclinarse, la sensación de ardor en su entrada aumentaba, enviando oleadas de placer por su espina, sintiendo que se ahogaría si no lograba correrse pronto, algunas lágrimas de impotencia surcando su rostro.

—Merlín, Lorcan —jadeó Lysander al verlo, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas, sujetándolo por el pelo y obligándolo a tomarlo hasta el fondo, haciendo que las arcadas apretaran su garganta y así a la polla de su hermano—. _Mierda_ —gimió éste, soltándolo y apretando con fuerza la base de su erección, mojada de saliva, evitando correrse, arqueándose con un gesto de dolor y placer en el sillón.

Podía sentir el frío de la saliva empapar su cuello y las lágrimas secarse sobre sus mejillas, pero eso era nada en comparación al espectáculo de su hermano perdiendo la compostura de ese modo, demasiado excitado como para disimularlo.

—Ponte de pie —siseó Lysander, respirando profundamente, intentando recuperar su autocontrol.

Obedeció gimoteando, con la sensación del jengibre presionándose contra su próstata y ondas de calor expandiéndose desde su ano hasta su nuca, abrasándolo por dentro. Deseaba que se acabara pronto... y al mismo tiempo que durara por siempre.

—¿Te gustó la nueva experiencia? —preguntó, recorriendo con sus manos sus caderas, acariciando casi con delicadeza los huesos de su pelvis.

Asintiendo, cerró los ojos mientras su hermano lo acercaba aún más, colocándolo entre sus piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura, presionando su rostro contra su vientre. Eran estos segundos los que hacían valer la pena el ceder todo el poder.

~.~

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —murmuró depositando un casto beso junto a su ombligo.

Deslizando las manos hasta su trasero, sujetó la base de la raíz, retirándola lentamente, una sonrisa torcida iluminando sus labios con cada sollozo que el rubio dejaba escapar.

—Hermoso —susurraba, besando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance—. Delicioso.

No sabía qué tan retorcida podía llegar a ser su mente, pero el saber que cada cosa que hacía le causaba un dolor físico —y al mismo tiempo placer— a Lorcan, podía llegar a ser suficiente para permitir que el orgasmo lo azotara. Amaba ver el rostro inocente de su gemelo húmedo con lágrimas y oír esos pequeños quejidos que dejaba escapar cada cierto tiempo; El sufrimiento y desesperación en sus ojos, y el placer sonrojando su piel y llenando su erección.

_Definitivamente retorcido_.

~.~

Cada pequeño beso sobre su vientre hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Bajando la cabeza, a pesar del tirón que generaba en sus hombros, se permitió observar el rostro de Lysander. El rubio lucía ansioso, ese brillo en sus ojos que gritaba por dominarlo. Si hubiera podido sonreír, probablemente ahora tendría una sonrisa lunática en sus labios.

—Ven —gruñó Lysander, jalándolo hasta tenerlo sentado sobre sus piernas, cada rodilla a un lado de sus caderas.

Soltando un gemido, se dejó mover, sintiendo aún el ardor en su interior a pesar de que ya no tenía la raíz dentro.

—Joder —siseó, sujetándolo con fuerza, guiando su erección hasta la entrada irritada del rubio—. Me vas a montar como si no hubiera un mañana... ¿Entendido?

Asintiendo rápidamente se acomodó, liberando un grito inarticulado cuando la polla de Lysander entró finalmente en él. Ardía como los mil demonios, arrasando todo a su paso, y a pesar de eso, apretaba impulsivamente sus músculos, atrapando con fuerza a Lysander dentro de él. Su hermano no había hecho otro hechizo lubricante y no lo había preparado, haciendo que cada centímetro que avanzaba en su interior fuera una tortura. Aún así, su erección dolía de tanto contenerse, apenas siendo rozada por la camisa que vestía Lysander.

—Muévete —ordenó el rubio, afirmándolo y enterrando sus dedos en las caderas, de seguro dejando marcas que durarían varios días.

Elevándose, sollozó con cada embestida, sintiendo el dolor y el placer enredarse en su estómago, desvaneciendo su cordura en mil jirones.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor._

La erección de Lysander se sentía tan ancha dentro de él, y sus hombros y muñecas quemaban con la posición forzada en la que estaban. Sus labios estaban agrietados alrededor de las correas, y podía sentir un hilillo de saliva caer sobre su regazo. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, trató de grabar la imagen que de seguro estaba dándole a Lysander, un aspecto de alguien utilizado hasta el hartazgo.

—Mírame —masculló Lysander, mordiendo con fuerza su hombro, subiendo hasta besar a través de las correas de cuero los labios de Lorcan. Lamiendo ávidamente la saliva que mojaba su mentón, se deslizó hasta juntar su lengua con la del rubio, jadeando al sentir la respuesta ansiosa y demandante.

—Oh, joder —sollozó Lysander separándose, tomando en su mano la erección de Lorcan, bombeándola con fuerza hasta lograr que se corriera, dejando que el orgasmo lo arrasara por completo con los espasmos del rubio sobre él oprimiéndolo duramente.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Lysander, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y aunque quisiera respirar, éste no llegaba a sus pulmones, los bordes de su vista oscureciéndose rápidamente.

_Lysander_.

~.~

Sujetando el cuerpo desmadejado de su hermano contra su pecho, transformó el sillón en una cómoda cama, dejándolo con cuidado sobre ella. Retirándose de su interior suavemente, atrajo un plug mientras una sonrisa retorcida llenaba sus labios.

—Oh, querido Lorcan, despierta —susurró, penetrándolo con el objeto, soltando una pequeña carcajada al oír el gemido involuntario del rubio. Asegurándose de que estaba bien colocado, retrocedió un poco, sonriendo con algo similar a la ternura en sus ojos.

Inclinándose, desató hábilmente las correas, liberando a Lorcan de todas ellas, sacando con cuidado el anillo de su boca. Rojas marcas contrastaban contra la pálida piel del rubio. Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellas. Sus caderas, su cuello, sus muñecas y sus mejillas. Toda una obra de arte.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, acostándose junto a Lorcan, notando el brillo claro en los ojos azules, deslizando una mano firme alrededor de su cintura, sabiendo que el rubio buscaría su calor necesitadamente.

—Bien —croó Lorcan ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Lysander, su voz ronca de tanto gemir y sus labios adoloridos con todo el maltrato.

—Eso es bueno —susurró, deslizando su mano hasta la base del plug, presionándolo contra la entrada del rubio, sonriendo cuando su hermano se separó con fuerza y abrió sus ojos cómicamente.

—¿Qué...?

—Te lo puse porque quiero que estés lleno de mí —dijo serio—. Que si te atreves a estar con Saint-Michael esta noche, él sepa que no le perteneces... que sólo _yo_ te puedo marcar así —siseó, frotando con la mano libre las marcas sobre sus mejillas, antes de inclinarse y besarlo con fuerza, demandando su cuerpo con sus labios.

Pudo oír el gemido ansioso del rubio mientras se apretaba contra su cuerpo, sin ser capaz de mover sus brazos dormidos a pesar de que lo deseaba. Acelerando el beso, mordía los labios irritados de su gemelo, sólo separándose cuando sentía los pulmones arder por aire.

—Sólo tú —jadeó Lorcan, inclinándose a besar repetidamente la mandíbula del otro, antes de clavar sus ojos sobre los azules de su gemelo—. Sólo tú puedes hacer todo esto. _Sólo tú_.

—Lo sé —murmuró, masajeando los hombros de su hermano, sonriendo al sentir los quejidos que dejaba escapar, logrando que se relajara nuevamente bajo su toque—. ¿Sabes? Había pensado en darte unas cuantas azotainas —dijo, deslizando su nariz por sobre el cuello de Lorcan, lamiendo la piel húmeda de saliva y sudor—, pero te deseo tanto... no creo que seas capaz de imaginarte cómo me pone el verte llorar... Quiero que entiendas que la próxima vez no me voy a frenar. Es tu castigo por andar con ese Gryffindor inútil —gruñó, aferrándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, Lysander —murmuró, depositando un beso contra su clavícula, ocultando una sonrisa oscura, acurrucándose contra el pecho cálido de su gemelo.

_Sí._

~.~

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el castaño junto a Lorcan, mientras avanzaban hasta el gran comedor. El rubio había desaparecido toda la tarde, y sólo lo pudo encontrar ahora que iban a cenar. Probablemente había estado con Lysander, ya que cuando lo encontró, ambos se estaban despidiendo en un pasillo cerca de los dormitorios de Ravenclaw.

—No ocurre nada, John —susurró Lorcan, más taciturno que de costumbre. Haciendo una mueca, se sentó en la banca de su casa, inclinándose contra las piernas del castaño tras él.

Era abrumador permanecer constantemente lleno, y aún peor cuando se sentaba y enterraba la base aún más contra su entrada.

—Si quieres me siento contigo hoy —dijo, haciéndole un par de señas a sus compañeros en Gryffindor.

—Bueno —respondió, moviéndose lentamente a un lado, haciéndole un espacio al castaño.

—Hola, Saint-Michael —saludó cortés Scorpius, sentándose al otro lado de Lorcan.

—Ya te he dicho que me llames John —pudo oír Lorcan que le decía su novio a Malfoy. Levantando la vista un momento, notó la mirada furiosa de Lysander clavándose en él. Con un temblor ahogó un gemido, sintiendo el roce del plug sobre su próstata, la sensación del lubricante y semen en su interior dolorosamente erótica.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? —llamó la atención John, rodeando con un brazo su cintura y colocando el dorso de su mano sobre una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Pudo sentir sus ojos cerrarse al contacto helado de la mano del Gryffindor sobre su piel aún sensible.

—Está bien —interrumpió Scorpius, mirando evaluadoramente a Lorcan, un brillo de comprensión iluminando sus ojos luego de un momento—. Debe ser que se va a resfriar. Deja que los síntomas se muestren antes de llevarlo a la enfermería.

Dedicándole una débil sonrisa al rubio, se volteó, mirando de reojo a su gemelo, una mirada oscura asomando en esos ojos idénticos a los suyos.

_Oh, Merlín_.

~.

* * *

~Fin

¿Te gustó?


End file.
